<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Da Bois &amp; Girl by on_a_whim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907585">Da Bois &amp; Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_a_whim/pseuds/on_a_whim'>on_a_whim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Chatfic cuz bad, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Trans Alluka Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_a_whim/pseuds/on_a_whim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some character interaction sprinkled into the post anime time frame.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Da Bois &amp; Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First ever fic. This won't only be a chatfic fic. In person stuff will be written. My life is chaotic so don't expect frequent updates/any.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gon Added Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika to the chat</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> Gon Named the chat 'Da Boiz'</strong>
</p><p>-</p><p>Gon: Heyoo</p><p>Killua: Hey Gon</p><p>Kurapika: Well hello Gon</p><p>Leorio: What's this all about?</p><p>Gon: I figured I'd make a group chat so we can all stay in touch together.</p><p>Killua: but why tho?</p><p>Kurapika: That's very thoughtful, Gon.</p><p>Gon: I guess, I was wondering if we could all meet up sometime soon!</p><p>Killua: Ummmmmmm</p><p>Kurapika: I'm very busy with work but depending on how it's planned I may be able to join you guys for a lunch.</p><p>Leorio: Lunch sounds fun! How 'bout next week?</p><p>Gon: I'm down!</p><p>Kurapika: I can take a day off.</p><p>Killua: If I can bring Alluka along then sure.</p><p>Gon: Alluka can ABSOLUTELY come!!! Kurapika and Leorio can meet her!</p><p>Leorio: Alluka is Killua's sister right? The one who came to the hospital?</p><p>Killua: Yup!</p><p>Kurapika: What hospital? Killua has a sister??</p><p>Killua: ...</p><p>Leorio: ...</p><p>Gon: ...</p><p>Gon: I thought you told him.</p><p>Leorio: He never answered the phone so I gave up.</p><p>Kurapika: Did something happen that I was not told about?</p><p>Leorio: So now you want to know. Maybe pick up your phone next time.</p><p>
  <strong>Kurapika is now drowning in an indescribable emptiness</strong>
</p><p>Kurapika: I get I'm sorry. What happened?</p><p>Gon: Promise you won't get mad?</p><p>Kurapika: Is it something I should be mad about?</p><p>Gon: Just promise, please. Or worried.</p><p>Killua: Gon, either you tell him or I will.</p><p>Kurapika: Gon doesn't want to say it, now I'm worried.</p><p>Gon: I, um...</p><p>Gon: I might have used the multiplicative nen technique to boost my strength to kill a Chimera Ant. Sorry.</p><p>Kurapika: You WHAT???</p><p>Killua: The pledge he made was that he must loose his Nen abilities, and was to be trapped in a shriveled form enduring mental torment until he had naturally reached the age he forcibly progressed to.</p><p>Kurapika: I need to sit down.</p><p>Gon: KILLUA!!!!!!</p><p>Gon: WHY DID YOU SAY ALL THAT?</p><p>Killua: What? He needed to know. Best to just rip the band-aid off.</p><p>Gon: But I didn't want him to worry</p><p>Kurapika: Well too late.</p><p>Kurapika: Are you okay? Can you use Nen? How did you escape the last pledge?</p><p>Gon: Yes, No, Long Story.</p><p>Kurapika: I have time.</p><p>Leorio: Do you?</p><p>Gon: Killua, can you explain it?</p><p>Killua: Sure, 1 second.</p><p>
  <strong>Killua added Alluka to the group.</strong>
</p><p>Killua: Guys meet my sister!</p><p>Alluka: Hello everyone!</p><p>Kurapika: Pleasure to meet you.</p><p>Leorio: Yo!</p><p>Gon: Alluka!</p><p>Gon: Hi! How have you been??? Thank you so much!!! Really!!!</p><p>Alluka: Hi Gon, don't worry about it, I should be thanking you.</p><p>Gon: Hang on one second.</p><p>
  <strong>Gon renamed the group to 'Da Boiz &amp; Girl'</strong>
</p><p>Gon: There, that's better</p><p>Killua: Baka</p><p>Alluka: Thank you Gon</p><p>Leorio: 🤣🤣🤣 I'm dead that's so wholesome</p><p>Kurapika: How inclusive, Gon.</p><p>Kurapika: But a I am still wondering, how did you escape the pledge?</p><p>Killua: Alluka, can you explain in a way you feel comfortable with?</p><p>Alluka: Sure</p><p>Alluka: I healed him.</p><p>Kurapika: Really how?</p><p>Alluka: Onii-chan?</p><p>Killua: Don't worry they're safe.</p><p>Alluka: Well... You see I have, another... thing... Inside of me.</p><p>Gon: YOU'RE PREGNANT????</p><p>Killua: SHUT UP BAKA!!!!!</p><p>Gon: But Mito-san said the when Girls get pregnant they have a baby inside them right??</p><p>Killua: Yes but- Gon, Alluka can't get pregnant anyways, and... Look, you wouldn't get it anyways so let's just move on.</p><p>Gon: But now I'm curious.</p><p>Killua: Do you want Kurapika to understand what happened?</p><p>Gon: ...</p><p>Killua: I thought so, we can talk about that later between just you and me.</p><p>Alluka: Anyways, this thing. We call it Nanika. It has the power to grant wishes.</p><p>Kurapika: Really? That's amazing do you know how it works? Is it Nen?</p><p>Killua: No it's not Nen.</p><p>Alluka: What's Nen?</p><p>Killua: I'll show you later.</p><p>Killua: Anyways about Nanika, to sum it up, it requires 3 fulfilled requests in order to grant a wish, however, the difficulty of said requests depend solely on the previous wish. There are other rules but they don't matter right now.</p><p>
  <strong>Killua, Alluka, Leorio, and Gon explain the details to Kurapika.</strong>
</p><p>Kurapika: Okay, I get it know. Thank you for explaining, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you.</p><p>Gon: No don't worry about it, there wasn't much you would have been able to do. Besides you have way to much on your plate already.</p><p>Leorio: Enough of the sappy huh? How 'bout we get to planning this get together!</p><p>Alluka: Get together? That sounds fun!!!</p><p>Leorio: Kurapika, can you get Thursday off?</p><p>Kurapika: Sure.</p><p>Leorio: Killua, Alluka, Gon, can you all be in Yorknew on Thursday?</p><p>Killua: Sure</p><p>Gon: Sounds good!</p><p>Gon: I can't wait to see everyone! It's been sooooo long!!</p><p>Killua: It's been 3 months since the election, Gon.</p><p>Gon: I know! I just miss you guys.</p><p>Killua: Baka</p><p>Kurapika: I'll see you guys in 5 days then!</p><p>Leorio: Kurapika before you go, there's something we need to talk about. Alone.</p><p>Kurapika: Okay, give me a call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have zero plans for this fic so comment where you want to see it go!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>